Sean's Girl
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Sean introduces his girl to Norman!


Meeting the Best Friend

"Babe, what are you doing" Sean ask as he sits and watches the woman he loves run around the house like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Cleaning up a bit, isn't your friend gonna be here soon" Ashley ask as she throws clothes into the washer.

"Trust me babe he won't give a damn if the clothes aint washed." Sean laughs taking a sip from his beer.

"Come ere" he says grabbing her pulling her on top of his lap that Southern accent still makes her a bit weak in the knees.

"So which one is it that is coming down ….Norman right" she asks.

'Yeah, he was in the Boondock Saints movies with me…he plays Daryl on The Walking Dead" he says.

The two had not been together long it was love at first sight, their relationship was a whirlwind; meeting and moving in together in the matter of months. So he had not got to introduce her to Norman yet.

"Oh Yeah", she answered with a smirk on her face.

"Hold on….what's that look about" he ask pulling her up so she is straddling him.

He was used to the women he was dating having a crush on Norman, so this didn't shock him ….to tell the truth it excited him a bit.

"Oh nothing" she sighs standing up off his lap.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower…..care to join me" she says pulling him up the hand.

"Hell yeah" he growls as he sits the half-drunk beer in the table.

They make their way to the bathroom losing clothes every step of the way, as they step into the shower they can't keep their hands off of each other touching, stroking, pinching, grabbing …moaning and groaning.

Sean turns her towards the wall shoving into her from behind, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh My…. God Sean" she moans as his thrust gain force and rhythm as he leans in nibbling her ear lobe kissing her neck.

The steam from the water making everything slippery and sticky as he pulls her towards his chest his mouth meeting hers, their tongues entwined as she moans into his mouth.

"Fuck Babe" he moans as his hand slides up her body from her hips to her breast.

She can feel that familiar build up in her belly every nerve in her body igniting as her orgasm starts to build.

"Sean…I'm gonna come" she screams as she comes on his cock her juices leaking down her thighs.

"My god babe ….so fucking tight" he moans as he empties himself into her with frantic thrusts.

He pulls out of her, she turns towards him reaching up to kiss him.

"I love you" she moans

"Love ya to babe" he answers, kissing her.

They finally get to the showering part of the shower, of course they still can't keep their hands off each there. It blows Sean's mind how young she makes him feel knowing there is an age difference between the two.

"So what should I wear" she ask going through her closet, they was meeting Norman at a restaurant before they come back to the apartment.

"That black dress….the one you was wearing when we met" he says his arms snaking around her wait his lips on her neck.

"Back ..up there big boy if you start again we will never make it" she giggles stepping out of his hug.

"Fine" he says with a frown on his face buttoning his shirt that was hanging off her sculpted shoulders showing off those famous abs and the V …..damn that V she thought looking at him buttoning his shirt up.

She turns back to the closet knowing if she kept looking at the beautiful man standing behind her they wouldn't make it to the restaurant.

They finally both get dressed, Sean calls for a car. As they are getting into the car Sean notices that his good girl had not put on any panties.

"So babe what's up with the commando look tonight" he whispers into her ear.

"Panty lines" she answers with the evilest little smirk on her face.

"Um…hmmmm" he answers running his hand up her thigh.

They finally make it to the restaurant she can see Norman standing outside the restaurant smoke surrounding him along with number of woman handing him stuff to sign.

"Hey brother" Sean says stepping out of the car reaching for Norman pulling him into a hug.

'Hey there Seany….who is this beautiful woman" he ask pulling out of Sean's hug looking towards Ashley.

"This is Ashely the woman I was telling you about" he answers his hand going to the small of her back.

"It's finally nice meeting the woman that took my brother storm" he answers leaning in kissing her on the cheek.

"Nice meeting you …. I have heard a lot about you" she answers putting an emphasis on a lot!

"Yeah I bet you have" he answers raising his eye brows at Sean.

He opens the door for her to walk through …looking at Sean showing his approval of the woman, that was with him.

"Nice brother" he whispers.

Ashley knew that, that was not meant for her to hear but it brought a smile to her face as she walked to the table that Sean had called and reserved for them.

After they was seated and had ordered their food the drinks started and so did the stories and jokes from the men.

"So how did you two meet" Norman ask draining yet another beer.

"Grocery store" Ashley answers she was starting to feel the alcohol hit her.

"I'm betting the health food isle' Norman laughed looking at Sean.

"Just because you have an early death wish …doesn't mean all of us do" Sean says

"When are you gonna stop smoking" he ask.

"When you stop bitching about it so much" Norman answered.

As they were eating their dinner…..Ashely could feel a hand travel up her thigh under the table. She looked over at Sean he had a smile on his face not even looking at her but listening to a story that Norman was telling about something that had happened on the set of TWD.

Then all of a sudden she felt a hand on the other thigh moving its way up, she was more excited than nervous as she slid down in her seat so the men could have an easier access. The whole time thanking God that the place as dark and the music was a bit too loud. She was real thankful for that last part as one man found her clit and the other slide a finger into her.

The men didn't even stop the conversation they were having, acting like nothing was happening ….not at all like they was fingering her in a restaurant in front of people.

She could feel her second orgasm of the night building up …so did Sean as he looked at her and put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. She grabbed Sean by the neck pulling him into a kiss so that she could moan into his mouth as her orgasm hit…. She could feel her tightening around Sean's fingers ….Normans not letting up on he clit she could feel her thighs shaking.

" Dammit" she says coming down from her orgasm.

"So we gonna continue this" Norman ask squeezing her thigh under the table.

"Lord …Yes" she answers under her breath.

"Hurry your ass up and pay brother…..we need to get her home" he grins looking over at Sean.

The whole drive home the men could not keep their hands or mouths off of her and she was loving every minute of it ….wishing the drive was a lot shorter she couldn't wait to get home to get her hands on these two very sexy men.

They finally make it to the apartment and before they even got to the door the men had their hands all over her again as soon as the door opened, the dress was pulled over her head.

She was a bit shy having Norman see her naked until …she heard a string of damn and sexy come from his lips as Sean looked like he had won some kinda prize looking at her.

The three made their way to the bedroom the men pulling clothes off throwing them anywhere they landed. They fall into the king size bed hands and mouths all over each other. As she tries to take a bit of control she takes Sean into her mouth as her hand makes its way to Norman …noticing that Norman was not lacking in the cock department.

" Oh my god babe" Sean moans throwing his head back hitting the pillow.

As she sits on her knees between the two men going back and forth from Sean to Norman …..Loving the taste of both and the sounds coming for the men was making her hornier then she had ever been.

" Come ere girl" Sean says pulling her onto his laps guiding her onto his cock …taking a second to get used to his girth she starts to ride him …..Watching Norman stroke himself as he watches her …she wasn't going to last long.

Norman gets on his knees pulling her face to his pulling her into a deep kiss her hand going back to him stroking him again precome making her hand glide over him drawling a moan form his lips.

Norman pulls her off of Sean making him groan, she positons herself between his legs taking him into her mouth as Norman slides into her from behind his thrusts making her go deeper onto Sean's cock.

"My God …that nice" Norman moans grabbing her hips his thrust getting a bit rougher.

Sean's hand goes to the back of her head pulling her off of his cock and leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you so much" he moans.

"Fuck…..Love you" she groans…Norman leaning down kissing her neck causing him to slide in deeper.

"Come for us baby" Sean moans his hands going to her nipples pinching them that sends her over the edge as he has her third orgasm of the night …Norman riding out her orgasm not letting up on his thrust.

Norman pulls out as Sean slides in taking his spot.

"Lube" Norman ask as his hands massage her cheeks …..she knows what is coming and her excitement grows.

"Table" Sean moans.

Norman slides off the bed and makes his way to the table finding the bottle of lube, he pops open the cap squirting some on his finger.

"You ok with this hon" he leans ask her kissing her.

"Hell yea' she groans pulling him into a deeper kiss she can feel him smiling.

Norman slowly works his finger into her entrance taking it slow so not to hurt her…this makes her moan. Sean as stopped his thrust holding her to his chest.

Norman works his finger in and out of her.

"You good babe" Sean ask

"More" was all she could get out.

"Yes Ma'am" Norman giggles sliding another finger into her slowly working her so that he does not hurt her.

"You ready hon" Norman ask lubing himself up so that it would be easier for them both.

"Yea" She moans.

"Pull out Sean" he says knowing that it will be easier for him to slide in that way.

Sean does what he was told holding her to his chest their mouths on each other their tongues dance.

Norman lines up with her entrance and very slowly slides in.

"Fuck" he moans feeling how tight she is.

It is a bit uncomfortable at first but when he is all the way in and starts to get a rhythm she starts to really really enjoy it.

"Ok babe this may hurt for a second" Sean says as he slowly slides back into her.

"Ok" she moans

She has never felt anything like this before …..but she liked it.

The men got a rhythm going as one pulled out the other shoved in.

" Oh …god….ah…fuck" she scream chanting their names as she feels her self tighten around them both she is coming Sean holding her still as she rides out the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt.

Both men are close behind both groaning and grunting chanting her name as they both empty inside of her. She feels Norman pull out of her very slowly so he would not hurt her. Leaning down and leaving kisses on her cheeks and up her spine, falling over onto the bed covered in sweat and the look of heaven on his face.

Sean pulls out of her kissing her moving so that she is laying in between the two men, she lays her head on Sean's chest as she feels Norman wrap his arm around her his head buried in-between her shoulder blades. This is how the three fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The nest morning she wakes up still in-between the two men her head on Normans arm Sean's thrown over her. She leans over and kisses Norman, his blue eyes slowly opening.

"Good morning hon" he mumbles in his very sexy sleepy voice kissing her.

She turns over a kisses Sean awake as well.

"Good morning sexy" she moans in his ear.

"Good morning baby" he answers kissing her in the forehead.

"Thanks for last night boys" she moans looking at two of the sexiest men on the planet

"It was our pleasure" Sean answers

"Hell yeah it was" Norman answers kissing her shoulder blades.

"We should do that again" Norman moans

" Anytime" she answers snuggling up between the two men.


End file.
